Therapy
by Psygirl
Summary: I'm giving therapy to the Tenchu characters. First chapter: Rikimaru. Come on, read and review! Flames will be used to light candles and burn gummy stuff. Warning: Characters are OOC
1. Rikimaru: He needs a girl

Psygirl: This is actually my first humor fic so...**be nice!!!!**

Disclaimer: Je n'ai pas Tenchu ou Mortal Kombat (I don't own Tenchu or any of the Mortal Kombat games)

Therapy:Rikimaru

It was 11:00 at night when I was sitting on my bed playing my second favorite game of all time( Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance). I was kicking absolute ass with my favorite character, Scorpion,

when I noticed a dark figure with silver hair on my window seal. I pulled back the curtain and saw one of my favorite charaters from the Tenchu series, Rikimaru. Opening the window so he could enter, I was suprised at how tall he was. He was about 5'11 and looked to be pure muscle, and despite the fact that he had a scar on his right eye, he was handsome. Then add the fact that he didn't have his mask on and he was drop dead gorgeous.

"Um...hi," I said feeling stupid as he looked down at me. I mean really down. I'm only 5'3.

"Aren't you a therapist?" He asked me.

"Um...no but I'm going to be one!" I said with a smile. At that there were a few moments of uncomfortable silence where my mind began to wonder and I started to hum a random song I heard. Rikimaru cleared his throat to get my attention and I scrathed my neck in embarrasement.

"Sorry. No I'm not a therapist but do you want to talk. I probably can't give you that good advice but you can vent any problems if you want...just not on my room though," I said with a grin, but the shinobi was not amused. Yet he still nodded before sitting cross-legged on my floor.

I shoved the clutter (Books, purses, coats) off my bed, grabbed a notebook out of my bookbag, saved my game, turned off the annoying light in my room before turning on my stained glass lightbulb and sitting on the bed.

"Why don't you sit on the bed. It's comfy," I told Rikimaru lamely. He stood up and sat awkwardly on the bed near the head board, propped up against the pillows.

And he said nothing.

I sighed annoyed. First he interrupts my gameplay, then he makes me look like an idiot, and now he says _nothing_!

"Well, how's your day going?" I ask. Hey it's a start.

"So, so."

"..."

"..."

"Is there anything that you wanted to talk about?"

"Well...I wanted to tell someone I care about something that might jepordize our friendship, but I don't know how."

Finally, contact.

"How will this jepordize you friendship?" I ask, "If it did, then you two obviously wasn't meant to be friends in the first place."

"It'll make things... well... awkward. And I doubt she'll want to speak to me again." Rikimaru's silloutte looked tense after that statement; so I'd guess that he hadn't wanted to let something slip.

"Well, that would be a con. Now what do you think would be a pro?"

"Um...that it might actually work out. But either way it'll could still be awkward."

I wrote down some notes on our conversation so far, then asked,

"How would it still be awkward if the person felt the same way?"

"..." He didn't answer, and looked flustered as he played with the string from my pillow. Point, set, match.

"How about this? You can at least try and have a conversation with the person about what you want to tell them. Besides, the worst that can happen is they could bite your head off," I said to him.

Rikimaru smiled in amusement at my statement... and all the fangirls around the world died of shock and happiness, "I will try that," he said getting up and patting my head as if I were a kid

(which I'm **_not_**).

"Thank you for your help. Can you be my... unoffical therapist?" He asked me. I quickly reminded myself that I had a boyfriend (and a good looking one at that), before nodding.

Rikimaru climbed out my window and dissappeared, but not before leaving a shuriken with a note on my seal saying that he would call next time before he came over. Putting the note in a drawer I closed and locked my window in case anyone _else_ decided that it was a good idea to drop by in the dead of night. I then set my alarm since I had classes at 9, changed, and went to bed.

Psygirl: So love, hate? Please just review!!!!


	2. Onikage: Lord of the big bloody screen

Psygirl- Thanks for the reviews! Ya'lls is so wonderful! ::gives cookies to Miyuki Shinomuri and agent vash

Disclaimer: If I owned Tenchu, Kurenai would be in the US and I would be playing it right now. And if I owned Aleve, I would have use have its products by now.

Warning: Onikage is _very_ OOC here so don't whine about it in your review...**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**

Chapter 2: Onikage

I walked out of my psychology class exhausted and freezing. Our school really had to get an new heating system. Fortunately I had an hour break and I intended to get some hot chocolate before I settled to the meeting area so I could see Onikage.

Onikage was...interesting when he had called me to make an appointment. Apparently he had followed Rikimaru to my house and had made the mistake of trying to break into my room...

While I was getting ready for school.

So to make a long story short; 5 minutes, my mom asking what was going on, and the usage of my knife colletion at a weapon later. We set an appointment during my hour break in the blue lounge thingy.

I made the long, cold, dangerous trek to the college center across the street from the academic complex and into the lounge with many couches and comfy chairs. And dumped my backpack near one of the couches. Onikage came into the room a few minutes later with a few bandages on his arms and face where I had sliced him at. He sat shirtless across from me while I laid on the couch with my notebook in hand. We sat in scilence for a few seconds. Unfortunately for him, I was cold, tired, frazzled, and still pissed about earlier.

"Well? I hope you didn't break into my room and make and appointment just to stare at me," I growled. He winced, and all his fangirls beat me up.

"Did I apologize for this morning?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"...I have a blood obsession!" He wailed. I raised an eyebrow and sipped my hot chocolate. Ah, the sweet, sweet warmth.

"I gathered that. But the fact that you actually admit it helps. So what do you wish to do after you recover from your blood addiction?" I asked, sipping my chocolate.

"I want...to be an actor." He said dreamy eyed. I choked on my drink and nearly sprayed it on him.

"What?" I rasped.

"An actor. A Shakespear of action and comedy! Like...Bruce Lee; I wish to use my martial arts skill to entertain the masses!" He said in a distrubing way and did a nice guy pose (thumbs up and crappy red and yellow anime stripes in the back ground).

I gawked and nearly dropped my hot chocolate on the blue rug of the lounge. This was a very... no there were no words to describe _this_ nutcase.

"Um...I say you start small and if you get the urge...err take a shower, eat ketchup, or play a game. That's all I can think of for now for the blood cravings. If that doesn't work, call me. But set up an appointment with me sometime in the near future so we can talk more ok? You have my number right?" I asked. He then nodded like an enthusiastic 3 year-old before jumping out of one of the windows yelling,

"Ja!"(Bye, informal)

I took out an Aleve and swallowed that with my now cold chocolate before heading out into the 32 degree weather to go to my French class.

'Well,' I thought, 'ya can't save 'em all."


End file.
